The present invention relates to a method of making butter means of a buttering machine with two buttering cylinders, a cutoff press, and a buttermilk collector, whereby cream is processed into butter grain and buttermilk in the first buttering cylinder and the resulting mixture is transferred to the second buttering cylinder, in which the buttermilk is separated out and from which it is transferred to the buttermilk collector, from which a preliminary portion is removed, chilled, and returned to the buttering machine.
A method of this type is known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 3,324,551. The known method does not make it possible to essentially affect or even control the level of non-fat dry substance in the butter during the buttering process. Very specific standards exist in relation to the composition of the butter, and must be complied with. These standards concern the maximum levels of water and non-fat dry substance and the minimum level of butterfat. The known method does not ensure the maximum permissible level of non-fat dry substance in the butter or the permissible water content during the buttering process. The deficit must accordingly be made good by the subsequent addition of butterfat, which is the most expensive constituent of butter. Since the butterfat is accompanied by water, the water content will approach the permissible level, and the addition of other materials that also contain water is no longer possible.